The annular grinding belt disclosed in the patent DE10320295A1 was designed in structure to be composed of an annular grinding base belt and multiple wheelheads fixed perpendicularly on the belt surface of the annular grinding base belt, the annular grinding belt being driven annularly up and down and driving the multiple wheelheads to be annularly driven.
The patent CN101262980B titled “A Device for Deburring or Grinding Ribbon or Sheet Metal Workpieces” disclosed that the device had at least one processing unit, which has a rotary drive device that guides the processed element through the region of the workpiece to be processed nearly straightly in the direction inclined or perpendicular to the feeding direction of the workpiece. According to the present invention, the processing unit is designed to be a grinding belt (4), which is thus functionally connected with the drive device (3) in the region of the workpiece (1) to be processed, making the drive device (3) drive the grinding belt (4); and the grinding belt (4) and the drive device (3) are separated from each other at least in the region (10) away from the workpiece (1).
The patent CN1732065A titled “Device and Method Used for Processing Workpiece” disclosed a device used for processing a ribbon or sheet metallic workpiece, especially a device used for removing the oxide layer of the cutting surface and/or cutting edge of the workpiece. The device is characterized in that it is provided with a transport device (2) in cyclic rotation and at least one brush (3), where the transport device (2) makes the at least one brush (3) pass nearly straightly by the workpiece (1) to be processed.
The above background technologies have the following shortcomings: With the wheelhead mounted on the front of the annular grinding belt, the machine wheelhead can only be arranged vertically, and the workpiece can only be ground once by one-way passing through, with a low grinding efficiency.